Mein Süßer Liebhaber
by VermillionDevil
Summary: What will ever happen if Bleach crossed-over into World War II? AiXHime and etc. Several different pairings, you'll be shocked to find out which will be paired. Oi it will have violence and love scenes. Right now on Indefinite Hiatus!
1. Kidnapping

What will ever happen if Bleach crossed-over into World War II? What will it be like?

And who ever is sensitive about the time of events that took place during World War II, it would be best if you didn't read. I was basically inspired by a picture of them (Bleach) in Nazi uniforms.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. This FanFiction is purely fan-made. _

Author: **EngelXDamon**

**Mein Süßer Liebhaber**

-Chapter 1: Kidnapping -

It was the winter of 1939, during the Second World War. The sun was setting and the sound bombs reached everyone's ears. The cold winter air felt brittle to the tender skin.

Footprints were embedded into the snow as the three men walked. Their long coats followed behind them. "Oh," sighs the young gentleman, as he removed his head covering to push back his hair. His looks were downright dashing. He looked to his left, as sounds were coming from the building. Aizen, himself, along with Ichimaru and Kaname, slams the door down.

Five people were living under the same roof and they scurried away from them, seeking protection. The girl tried to dart off in another direction, but suddenly the silver-haired male grabbed her wrists. "Yo, Reichsführer-SS, tis one here tried runnin` 'way from us, doesn't 'pear Jewish either," he snickered as the girl struggled and squirmed in his arms. Her orange hair, which was tightly put up into a bun, was finally down to her back. "Neh," his grip started to hurt her. She's in an American nurse's uniform. The four others were her injured soldier companions.

Aizen sent in his soldiers to captivate the injured ones. As soon as they were taken away, Aizen walked up to Ichimaru and the girl. A sadistic grin split his handsome features, "Send her to my living quarters and make sure she doesn't run away," he commanded as he has his back turned. Her eyes widen. Ichimaru lolled his head a little to the sides and grabbed her by her waist, locking her body.

"LET ME GO, I SAID LET ME GO!" her eyes welled up in tears. Her eyebrows scrunched together and she screams. The view of everyone and everything all now disappeared. Kaname stepped in front of her and Ichimaru. She was now silenced. Kaname had struck a nerve, knocking her unconscious.

"Loud ain't she," Ichimaru still had that sly-fox grin plastered on his face.

The blind man turned his attention to Ichimaru, "She was only loud because she was frightened, how would you feel if you were in her position, well if you had her personality," his hands now place inside the coat pockets of his uniform.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

**I apologize if it was a short….This is the first time I am putting one of my FanFiction up.**

**Eheheheh .; I hope this is okay for the first chapter D: I tried…Review and fave. if you like it. NEHHHHHHHHHHHH There will be a lot of lemon ;] coming soon.**

**And yes it is an AizenXHimeFanFic. There will be other pairings as well =D!**

~EngelXDamon~


	2. The Innocent and the Deviant

-Chapter 2: The Innocent and the Deviant-

It was in the evening and Ichigo opened up a canteen, taking in large amounts of water. That day was stressful; blood was stained onto their military uniforms. Faces doused with sweat. Chad was seriously tired and the same with Uryu. The word came out that one of their companions was kidnapped. They were unaware of who it was. The bombs started to soar again. All they did was stay in the trenches they dug. Renji pulled off his head cover to wipe away the dirt and sweat. "Oi, Ichigo how you doing over there?" The orange haired guy took hold of his rifle; he aimed then fired at an upcoming enemy, "Alright, Lieutenant Abarai…" Renji scoffed. "As I said before, don't call me Lieutenant; call me Renji, yea sack o' shit! That's an order!" Ichigo only shook his head as he mumbled under his breath, "whatever," and continued on firing.

Chad grabbed a hold of a Nazi's leg and began to slam him into the walls of the trench. He gave the enemy good and hard punch to the face, leaving him unconscious. Ichigo looked at him with shock as Chad gave him the thumbs up. "WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo yelled wondering what his problem was, knocking out a Nazi with just bare fists.

Meanwhile back at the enemy's camp, Orihime stirred her eyes. As she moved her leg, she was jerking a chain. "What in the…" The girl was sitting in the chair in an unfamiliar room. It was clean and big, had a desk to the left and a couple of shelves filled with books. She reached down to the chain lightly pulling it. Then the girl let out a deep sigh and looked to the right. There was a tray sitting on the nightstand with a fancy tea cup and tea kettle. It was meant for her, and she knew it. A few knocks on the door was heard, "Yo, woman you up?" said a voice on the other side of the door.

"Ah, I am!" She almost fell. Her attention came to the door as it opened. A tall blue haired guy stepped in and he had his arms crossed. "Che," he scoffed and stepped aside, letting the other person behind him come in. "Grimmjow, you may leave us now," Aizen smiled. "Whatever…" he left, leaving the man and girl alone.

"My oh my, you haven't touched your tea, my dear," He places his hand on the door and shuts it. "I…I didn't want it…" she held her wrist with her left hand. Her eyes looked away, "but it was kind of you in offering…" She stuttered a moment. The gentleman smiled again, keeping his hands behind his back as he stood straight up. He started walking up to her and places a hand on her shoulder; the other however, was still behind him. He looked outside the window. Orihime watched him, then the direction his hand was going. The leather gloves gave her an uncomfortable chill throughout her spine as it slightly rubbed against her skin. "I am Reichsführer-SS Aizen, but please you may call me Sousuke. And you my dear… are?" She looked back up at him, "Um, Orihime Inoue…A military nurse, for the U.S. Navy," her eyes closed. Before she knew it, he lifted her hand and kissed it, out of respect. "Pleasure, my dear, Orihime."

He had a little key in his hand. A key to the shackle on her right ankle, which in fact, bothered her so very much. Aizen bent down to her legs and unlocked it. Her cheeks were lightly pink; the way he held her leg made her blush. Gentle touches, even though he wore those leather gloves. She looked away from him in embarrassment. "Ano…what is the matter?" His deep mahogany hues stared into her grays. And swept his hand through her hair, lightly gracing her cheek. Her eyes tightened a bit more as her cheeks were flushed with pink. Aizen's face was only an inch away from hers. Orihime eyes now shot open. Widening at how close he was to her. "You seem oh so tense, precious, try to relax," said he as a deviant smile now fixated on his face. He was right though; her small frame was very tense, and the thought of him that close to her made her feel uncomfortable.

"I apologize…." she kept her eyes away from his, "I'm…just not use to this that is all…" Her hand gripped hard on her arm, her cheeks are still a light red. He smiled, "It is quite fine, dearest Orihime. Anyways, I want you to dine with me tonight…" Her eyes now looked into his, "di...dine?" He nods then went up to her face to kiss her sweet luscious lips. She couldn't think after that. So confused. "Oh Orihime, a reminder, I picked out a set of clothing for you tonight," Aizen said as he got up and headed to the door.

In the battle field, Renji pistol punched Ilforte, a young long blonde gentleman who has easy eyes. The blonde grabbed hold of Renji's wrist, forcefully slamming him into the wall of the trench. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Renji screamed and pushes him off, then aiming the gun at Ilforte, "Later…" the crackle of the shot echoed. Ilforte's body now lay limp and limber on the ground as a puddle of blood formed. Ichigo looked at him, "Damn, guess that's it for him…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

**I apologize for the delay…Friggin' home school kept me back for a little while =_=.**

**Okay here is chapter 2 n_n! And Keep the reviews coming. =D I am glad all those reading this fanfiction are enjoying it! I CAN'T WAIT!! XD WHOOP! Okay any Ideas about other pairings let me know. Ehehe. Ummm I hope this satisfies you all…**

~EngelXDamon~


	3. Author's Note

**--------Author's Note----------**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed my story but right now I am putting this FanFic on indefinite hiatus….**

**I have been quite busy lately with home school and will be competing in horse-showmanship classes, plus I have been working on an AiXHime Doujinshi and starting a novel. After these pass by, I will post up more of this story. **

_**[In other words, I need to brainstorm o_o and think…focused on to many things at the moment… D=]**_

**Thanks again and sorry for cutting it short until I complete everything.**

**Sincerely,**

**EngelXDamon**

_**p.s. The doujinshi is also going to be in novel format and that story will be posted =).**_


End file.
